Harry Potter and the Secret of Lacie McGonagall
by Mae-Lynn Moodle
Summary: What happens if Harry Potter really wasn't the one responsible for Voldemort's death? Lacie McGonagall finds that and other secrets out when she turns 15 years old, and so can you!
1. The Secret

LacieStory **__**

I've always loved fantasy- from books to movies to video games. I especially loved the Harry Potter series written by J. K. Rowling. I always felt connected with these books as if I had known all along about the hidden magical world all along.

On the day of my fifteenth birthday, I came home from my friend's house and immediately shut myself in my room. I loved my privacy and hated my family. Usually when I'm home, I read. I read many other fantasy novels, but Harry Potter is by far the best and most realistic. Well anyway, I came home and gratefully shut myself in my room because my parents were acting quite odd. Usually when I get home from somewhere, my parents are usually grouchy and moody, and don't have a problem when I disappear to my room. Today, for some odd reason, was different.

I had just opened my book when my mom knocked at my door and walked into my room. She sighed and said, "Lacie, all you do is read. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, or anything like that. It's just, well, why don't you spend some quality time with your family tonight?"

"But, I don't want to!" I said as she dragged me out of my room. "I'm just now getting to the good part-"

"-that you have read about 50 times already," my mom interrupted as she unwillingly led me down the hallway. I sat on the couch as my mom disappeared off to the kitchen. I sighed impatiently and said,"Now what?"

"God, Lacie, why are you so unhappy? Today's your birthday!" My dad said from behind the newspaper he was reading. "I'm just an unhappy person," I retorted coldly.

"Henry, put that newspaper away!" my mom called from the kitchen. He grumpily threw the paper on the other side of the recliner he was laying in.

"Mom, can I go to my room now? This is soo boring," I said moodily.

"You can wait," My mom said entering the living room. She was carrying a large cake covered with baby-blue icing and four lit candles. Baby-blue happens to be my favorite color, but I don't know what she was thinking when she put four candles on there…four happens not to be my favorite number.

My mom placed the cake on the coffee table in front of me and the whole family gathered around it to sing the 'Happy Birthday to You' song. When they were finished singing, my mom said enthusiacstically,"Now blow out the candles."

Instead of obeying her, I asked," Why are there only four candles?"

"No bother, dear, it's just a cake. I happened to run out of candles-"

"Hahaa!" My little brother Derrek laughed. "She's only four years old! Hahaa!"

I glared at him dangerously before jumping off the couch and running to my room. I heard my mom shout at Derrek and send him and my other two sisters to their rooms. I started to walk down the hall again to apologize to my parents. I mean they _did_ go through all that trouble just for me, didn't they? However, I was at the end of the hallway when I stopped dead.

I heard my mom throw herself on the couch and sob. "Henry, I don't know what to do. The least she can do is spend some time with us before she goes, I mean she'll be leaving us tonight, after all." She sobbed even louder.

Were they really sending me away? Where? Why? I ran to my room and flung myself onto my bed. I was so upset, I was almost crying. Okay, okay…I lie. I _was_ crying and I guess I must have cried myself to sleep because I had an awful nightmare. I heard evil cackling and saw green flashes of light. I think I've had this dream before.

I bolted up right, sweating and gasping for breath.

I looked around and judging by the amount of light that was in my room (which was none, by the way) I must have slept until nightfall.

I looked at my alarm clock. It was 9:00. Yikes, no wonder I was so hungry! I flipped my light switch up and light pored brightly into my eyes.

I laid back into bed. I looked on the floor and stared at all four Potter books. I decided to grab the fourth Harry book; that one was my favorite. I had only read it about 16 times.

I had just gotten comfortable when I heard the doorbell ring. Being the nosey person I am, I bolted out of my room and peered out of the hallway with my other nosey siblings (I guess it runs in the family).

I appeared just in time to see my parents open the door and invite the person in. She was very peculiar looking, indeed. She was very tall and big-boned. She had her hair up in an extremely tight and glossy bun at the top of her head. She looked neither happy nor angry- just very strict. But the thing that made her look the weirdest is the way she was dressed.

She was wearing what looked like a cross between a long bathrobe and a weird custom dress. It was emerald green and was made from a silk-like material.

"Who is that weird lady?" My eight year old sister, Jenna, whispered. 

"Shh!" My other sister, Meredith, said.

Then my parents embraced the woman and my dad said,"Welcome back, Minerva." My mom just cried heavily as she hugged her. The woman looked at my mom and I was very surprised to see her wearing a comforting smile. I must say, a smile truly brightens up the features of one. The woman now no longer looked like a mistreated volture.

"It's all right, there's no need to cry," she told my mother.

My parents then had just noticed we had been standing there due to the excess noise my siblings were making as they argued and fought over whom would have the first M&M cookie when they were finished baking.

"Kids, go to your room," my dad said sternly.

Meredith groaned. "See what you did, Jenna?"

"Me?! It was _you!_" Jenna shrieked.

"Hush, now. That's enough," my dad said, irritated. "All of you go to your rooms right now." I turned around to go back to my room.

"Lacie, dear, you should stay," the woman said.

I turned back around and looked at her. Both of my parents nodded their heads in agreement.

"Should we tell her now?" my mom asked stiffly.

"Y-yes, of course," the woman replied.

"Lacie, let's go into the living room," my dad suggested. We all went in and my dad gestured for everyone to sit down. I flopped myself on the sofa, feeling very confused.

"I really don't know where to start," the woman said uncomfortably. "I guess we should start off by telling you we're not your real parents. This woman here, Minerva McGonagall, is your true mother," my dad said," when you were a year old, we made a deal to keep you for fourteen years. And when your fifteenth birthday came, she was to take you back, and well, today's the day."

Was I dreaming? When I woke from that nightmare, did I fall back asleep? I this really just a joke, where my parents are trying to get me to quit reading my beloved Harry Potter books?

I always thought I was adopted, as all kids do, but _seriously?_

And have I read Harry Potter so much that now I'm brainwashed by it? Did Professor McGonagall seriously just say I was her daughter?

I laughed making them stare at me, looking very startled. "How can this be true?" I asked, still laughing.

"Maybe it's just best to tell you from the beginning," Professor McGonagall said.

"When you were just a year old, we went to a friend of mine's house because her and her husband were in a bit of trouble. I was going to help them out while you played with their year old son, Harry Pott—"

"No way! Not Harry Potter!" I shrieked, interrupting her rudely. She then looked very puzzled.

"How do you know about Harry Potter?" she asked me while throwing suspicious looks at my parents.

Suddenly, I was excited; I always was when Harry was the main subject in somebody's conversation.

"Oh, I know about it all. I know about Harry, and that you're a teacher at Hogwarts (I know about Hogwarts, too), and-"

"You weren't supposed to tell her!" she shrieked at my parents.

"--and Dumbledore, and the Ministry of Magic, and Voldemort—"

They all gasped.

"If you know about this all, then you surely must know not to speak his name, especially at this dangerous time!" she said grimly.

"W-we didn't tell her anything," my dad stammered.

"Then how?—" she started.

"I'll tell you later," I said.

"Oh all right. Now, if you know about Harry Potter, then you must be familiar with his famous story, am I right?"

"Oh yes ma'am," I replied.

"Well the story starts that night, but hardly anybody knows the true story. You see, the Potters knew You-Know-Who was coming that night and they were practically helpless. So they invited Dumbledore over to help them, but he was so busy, he asked me as a favor to do it instead. So I brought you over to play with their son, Harry, while we adults did our business. I went inside to do something when I looked out of the window and saw him appear. I tried to go out and help, but I couldn't. My fear had glued me to the spot. Sadly, I saw him murder James Potter and then, somehow, you had ended up getting hold of my wand. You didn't know what you were doing, of course, but sparks were flying from it as he killed poor Lily. As he was doing that, some of the sparks flew out of the wand without him realizing it. Then he tried to kill little Harry, but with Lily's magic of love and that curse you actually put on You-Know-Who, he lost his powers and fled, and Harry only ended up with that lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Now I was scared he's come back and kill you, so Dumbledore put a charm on you for fourteen years. Of course we realized, once it was too late, that we needn't have put the charm on you. But it was already done, and there was not a counter-curse to perform. I had to wait what seemed like forever. Tonight you get to come back with me, and when term starts back up again, you get to go to Hogwarts."

"So—so you're really my mom?" I asked, feeling very odd. Tears filled into her eyes as she hugged me and said, "Yes."

I pulled way from the hug and asked her, "Will I still be able to visit?"

"Of course," she said warmly.

"I have one question—actually I have a lot of questions—but I was wondering one particular thing."

"Sure."

"Well, in Transfiguration Class, will you be stricter on me than the others?" I asked almost laughing.

She didn't laugh back; on the contrary, her face split into a puzzled expression.

"How do you kn—"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay, whatever. And I'll try my best not to favor you too much."

"Lacie, go and pack your things, all right? Don't pack them all, just the necessary stuff," my dad said.

I went off to my room and tried to pack the most important things.

Wow, I thought, I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to actually meet harry Potter, and I'm the daughter of one the most strict teachers at Hogwarts; I can do anything. I wonder, am I still dreaming, or is this really happening to me? Well, if I am still dreaming, it's an awfully long dream!

I packed all my 'necessary' stuff in about 100 bags (I can't help it! I have a lot of clothes I just can't leave here!).

I left them in my room and walked out. "I'm finished," I announced to them."

"All right," Mom (whoa! That's weird, calling her that, and all!) said.

I said good-bye and hugged and kissed my family, like, a billion times before we finally left. I was very disappointed when we traveled by a car. I was hoping for something more, well, magical. We got to her house and we were so tired, we both agreed that we would talk more in the morning…after we had gotten some sleep.


	2. Meeting Harry Potter

Chapter2_Lacie Story

HARRY POTTER AND THE SECRET OF LACIE McGONAGALL/ CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. No offense to the _untrue_ rude things Professor McGonagall says about J.K. Rowling during this chapter.

The next morning I woke up and looked around the room I was in. So I wasn't dreaming! I stood up and went to my bags of stuff lying on the floor and pulled out my copy of the first Harry Potter book. I crawled back into the bed I was sleeping in and opened the book. I just couldn't believe that this was actually happening to me. Would I actually get to meet _the_ Harry Potter? Wow! I opened my book and started to read it over for the fifteenth time when Professor McGon-- oh! I mean Mum walked into my room. "Good morning!" she chirped. She pulled the drapes back to let the sunlight pour in. I squinted a bit. "Morning," I replied back, deeply intent in my book. 

"What's that you're reading there?" she asked. I looked uneasily at her. "Er… remember how I know so much about the magical world? Well, here's why," I said, handing her the book. She examined the cover of it and then chuckled softly. "I knew Harry was famous, but not _that _famous!" "It's not just about Harry; it's about Vol- er- You-Know-Who, the kids at Hogwarts. And even you," I said quietly. "Just read it." "Alright, I suppose I will. I'm not too busy today," she said, "Lacie, would you like something to eat for breakfast?" "No thank you, I usually don't ever eat breakfast."

"Well, if you need anything," she said, "You know where to find me… in my room with my nose stuck in this book." "Alright… Mum," I said, smiling. She walked out of the room and I dived in my bag and reached for the fourth Harry Potter book, which was my favorite because it was the longest of them all.

I feel almost like… I don't know… like I'm in love with Harry Potter already. But that's absurd! I never even met the cutie- erm- guy. What if I _am_ in love with Harry? What if I actually get to meet him? What if he happens to like me back? Nah, that's absolutely impossible! Well, not _completely_ impossible… Harry Potter, _the _Harry Potter, have a crush on me? Man! I sure am dreaming! But it feels like something more than an obsession… like true love… I'd have competition anyhow; everybody knows that Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and a zillion other girls fancy poor, cute, famous, and adorable Harry Potter. Oh! But I want him so bad!……………………..

I fell asleep but a shout from the next room woke me up. "I never said that!" I jumped up and ran to Mum's room. "I never said that!" she repeated. "Said what?" I asked sleepily. "I never had this conversation with Dumbledore! I knew the Potters were dead, and _why_ they were dead, so why am I asking him these ridiculous questions? Who wrote this lying biased thing, anyway?" I flipped the pages to the front and showed her where the author's name was written. To my complete surprise, Mum laughed. "I should have known," she muttered, chuckling darkly. "Er- known what?" I asked, confused. "Quite the spy, she was. She was a former witch, but banned from the wizarding world and made to live like an ordinary Muggle. She was a reporter, who, in the wizarding world here, went by the name of Rita Skeeter. She's very lucky she was never sent to Azkaban-- ooh, she's in so much trouble, just wait!" I gasped. Rita Skeeter wrote this? Not my beautiful hero, J.K. Rowling? I felt sad, betrayed almost. I loved Harry Potter so much! How dare she do something like this to me and my fellow Harry Potter fans?! "I-is most of it true, though?" I asked, almost trembling. "Actually, compared to Rita's normal works, this one is the truest. I have to read the whole book to give it a final judgment," Mum said matter-of-factly.

Later that night, we sat down to eat dinner after Mum had finished the book. "Well?" I said. "It was almost word-for-word, save the incorrect beginning." "There's more of them, you know," I told her, "It's a series." "Hmm… well, I can't read them tomorrow because we're going to buy all of your school things and supplies," mum said, while piling gravy on her potatoes. "Diagon alley!" I shrieked with a mouth full of porkchop. "How cool is that!" Mum shrugged. "Cool enough." I was so excited. Maybe I would glimpse some students that went to Hogwarts! 

The next day Mum woke me up real early. I didn't want to get up and I groaned when she shook me. "Oh come on Lacie! Let's get ready so we can go to Diagon Alley," she said. I was up in an instant. I showered and went to my room to find something cute to wear. I especially wanted to look good if I happened to run into Harry Potter. I picked out a colorful metallic tank top that was made out of some silk material that tied around my neck and some cargo- pocketed shorts. I threw a bit of make-up on and put a cute butterfly clip in my medium-length blond hair. I slipped on my thong sandals and walked in the kitchen where my mum was eating breakfast. When she saw me, she frowned. "What the hell are you wearing?" she demanded. I shrugged and looked down below at my outfit. "Clothes?" I said. "A bit skimpy, you agree?" Mum said. "Not skimpy, just summer clothes," I argued. "But so revealing?" 

"No--" 

Mum pulled on a long-sleeved robe and I laughed sarcastically. "Whatever. Come on, let's just go," Mum said. "Are we going by Floo Powder?" I asked eagerly. "Uh, yeah if you want to. I was actually planning on going on the London Underground," Mum said. "Okay!" I answered happily. "You _do_ know how to use it, right?" she asked, grabbing a small lime-green flowerpot off of the kitchen counter. "Yep," I answered proudly. "I'll go first." I threw the powder in the living room fireplace, stepped in, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" I fell through and landed on stone marble. It wasn't too fun, taking Floo Powder, but it wasn't as bad as Harry had described it. I looked around as I stood up and got to my feet. A second later, mum fell next to me. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded. We walked into a white building and were greeted by goblins. We went to Mum's vault on a cart that awesomely felt like a roller coaster ride, got some of Mum's money out, and then left. I was very disappointed that I didn't see any dragons.

First we went to Flourish and Bloutts. Mum took a list out her pocket and we searched the store for the named books. While Mum was finding all my schoolbooks, I was roaming the huge store gazing at everything and everyone in sight. Then I saw two tall red-headed teenagers both identical to the very last freckle. Were they the Weasley twins? If they were, then that meant Ron and Harry were here too! Only one way to find out! I walked up and felt a state of nervousness cross over me. "Er-- hi," I stuttered. One of the boys put down his copy of How to Turn Your Parents into Toads and looked up at me."Hogwarts?" I asked nervously. "Yep," the other boy answered. "Are you a first year?" he asked. "By the way, I'm Fred Weasley and this is my jolly ol' brother George."

"I know," I answered, "Um, no, actually I'm a fifth year." 

"A fifth year?" Fred asked. "Oh no, dear, we know every single student in the school…"

"Well that's because I'm just starting this year," I answered. "Oh, I didn't know that students could transfer to Hogwarts," George said. "Don't be silly, George, they can't," Fred said, "She's obviously some confused foreign kid on vacation."

"No I'm not!" I said hotly. " I'm 15 years old and I'm starting this year because I was put under some sort of spell since I was a year old."

"What's your name?" Fred asked. "Lacie McGonagall," I said proudly. Comprehension dawned on the both of them. "Ohhhhh!" they both said in unison. "Yeah, Dumbledore told us about you last year. Shame for Harry though-- but he's still as famous as before--" 

"--Is Harry here at Diagon Alley?' I interrupted eagerly. "Yeah, actually, he's standing right behind you with my brother Ron," George said. I turned around and saw Harry and Ron standing right behind me. I opened my mouth to say something but passed out and fell cold to the ground, losing consciousness.


	3. The Firebolt-Two-Lucky

Chapter3lacie story

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter characters, terms or settings. All belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers. However, I do own the character Lacie McGonagall, though it isn't entirely mine since she has the same last name as her mom, who is J.K.R.'s property.

Note to Readers: If you want more, please review. Actually, please review anyhow, whether you want more or not. Please do not review telling me, "So-n-so would _never_ do that," or "She wouldn't say _that_!" It's my FanFiction, which means I can make just about anything happen. Actually, this story started out as a dream but I went on and exaggerated a bit and turned it into what you're reading now. Hope you enjoy!!!

****

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lacie McGonagall/ Chapter 3

"Aww, Harry, you _killed_ her!" George said.

Harry squatted down to see if I was all right. "Too bad, huh?" Harry said, "I thought she was kinda cute."

"Kind of?" Ron said in disbelief. "That girl's almost as gorgeous as Fleur Delacour!"

All of the voices sounded distant and faraway, as if it were a dream. I opened my eyes and everything was all fuzzy and blurry. I blinked a few times and everything came back into focus.

"Okay, harry, so maybe you _didn't_ kill her with your looks after all…" Fred joked, still laughing.

"are you okay?" Harry asked me, concerned.

No I'm not okay! Harry Potter is speaking to me! Ohmygod, did you just touch me there?!

He put his arm around me and helped me stand back up.

"I-- I-- I--" I stuttered helplessly.

"Hey Lacie! Is that the only letter of the alphabet that you know?" Fred joked.

"Shut up you prat!" Ron said. I was happy to know that Ron Weasley, best friend of _the_ Harry Potter, was defending me.

"Are you okay?" harry repeated.

"I-- I-- I've got to go!" I turned and ran to my mum, who was paying for my schoolbooks at the register. We left and went to the Magical Menagerie and bought a small kitten that I named "Potter Princess". I decided to call her Princess when around other people than myself and the kitten, of course. Next we went to Ollivander's Wand Shop. An elderly old man with bright blue eyes sold me a wand that was 11 inches, ebony and unicorn tail. My mum practically beamed when he said the wand was nice for transfiguration. Then we went to Madame Malkin's. I was to be fitted while Mum went to a few other stores to buy my potions materials and cauldrons. I went in and Madam Malkin asked me to stand on a stool while her magical floating objects measured me. Another girl was standing on a stool next to me. She had awfully bushy hair and seemed to be always smiling.

"Hi! My name is Hermione Granger. I go to Hogwarts and I'm in my fifth year. You must go to Hogwarts too. Since I've never seen you before, I presume you must be a first year. I was scared in my first year too. But you needn't worry, it isn't as hard as it seems-- I mean look at me-- I'm top of my class and prefect and--"

She spoke on and on and talked so fast it was very hard to understand what she was saying. When she stopped to breathe, Lacie interrupted her.

"I'm in my fifth year," she corrected Hermione.

"But--"

"And my name is Lacie McGonagall," Lacie finished.

"--Oh!"

"So… are you friends with Harry Potter?" I asked her, although I already knew the answer to the question. "Yeah, um, have you met him yet?" Hermione asked me.

"Well, kind of," I answered sheepishly. "But I got so embarrassed, I stuttered and ran as far as I could."

"Why? Do you like him or something?" Hermione asked suspiciously. 

"Oh yes, ever since I read about him, I've been in love. I don't think it's possible for him to like me in return though… he's just so heroic and popular. You won't tell him, will you?"

"Well," Hermione said slyly, "there's no need to; he heard it all because he's been spying on us from behind that decorative sculpture over there eavesdropping on us."

"No!…" I whispered in disbelief.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked out from the spot Hermione had indicated.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Harry said.

Before I could answer, and to my great delight, Madam Malkin claimed she was finished. I jumped up and ran to my mum, who was standing outside the window, using magic to hold all my school stuff floating above.

"I think we've finished shopping… except-- Lacie, do you want a broom?" Mum asked, smiling.

"Oh yes!" I cried happily.

Twenty minutes later, we were home and I was clutching my new Firebolt-Two-Lucky with disbelief and admiration. As I was examining the most expensive and latest broom that the stores sold, somebody knocked on our door.

Mum opened it and cried outloud with delight, "Albus!"

A very old man with a long sweeping beard walked in. Wow! I thought.

"Well, hello there, Lacie," Dumbledore said to me, smiling happily.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," I said, still admiring my broomstick.

"What have you got there?" Dumbledore said, walking closer. "Is that the newest model?"

"Yes sir," I said.

"Hmm… have you flown on it yet?"

"No sir, not yet."

"well, why don't you try?"

"I don't know how," I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Just give it a try."

We went outside and I climbed onto my Firebolt-Two-Lucky. Suddenly, I felt as though I knew what I was doing. I flew off and swirled in the air. I felt happy and like I had freed my spirits or something. I did a little flip and landed on the ground gracefully.

I looked at mum, who had a shocked look on her face, and at Dumbledore, who was smiling and laughing.

"Well, it looks like she's about as good as Potter himself!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "She's going to have to be on her House Quidditch team." Mum started to cry and I just stood there and thought:_ Am I still dreaming?!_


End file.
